


Feeling Free

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, New Caprica, missing year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Caprica allows Laura to feel a bit more free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura_Mayfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/gifts).



> Written for laura_mayfair in the bsg_epics wishlist exchange. Thanks to fragrantwoods for the beta.

New Caprica was warm, despite the date being Decembris. It was funny, really, how they'd stuck to the old calendar. Laura wondered if things would change the longer they were on this new planet. Would the date of Solstice change eventually? Would they keep celebrating the old holidays? What kind of new society would they build here, on this new world?   
  
Laura didn't think she'd see it in her lifetime, but surely this society, born out of 50,000 souls would evolve into something different than they'd left.   
  
"Cubit for your thoughts?" a voice asked.   
  
Laura looked up through her hair, tossed in her eyes by the gentle breeze. "Just one?"   
  
Tom Zarek sat down next to her and leaned back, resting his hands behind his head. "Ah, now. Extorting the office of the President, Ms. Roslin?"   
  
Laura raised her glass to her lips, hiding her smile. "Claiming the office of the President now?"   
  
He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "He can have the office… he's hung this ridiculous picture of himself. I have to say, your whiteboard was a more tasteful choice."   
  
"Mm." Her whiteboard now hung on the wall of her quarters on _Galactica_. She was grateful for Bill's generosity in giving her housing, but the time would come when she would need to move down to the planet permanently, as everyone else had. She'd have to deal with not being the President anymore, see people treat her like a normal person, which _Galactica_ 's crew never did. "Maybe we don't need it now. We're settling. People will have babies."   
  
"Yes, and this is what you always wanted, isn't it?" His smile was broad, and as much as Laura wanted to find some hint that it wasn't genuine, it did reach his eyes. "You didn't see us to Earth, but you saw us to a home. And you didn't die."   
  
"You're right about that, Mr. Vice-President." She touched her glass to his and took a long sip.  
  
"Now, tell me, what would the Colonial Guard say if I asked you to dance?" He nodded to Bill and Saul, waltzing in among the other couples.   
  
She set her drink down and stood. "I would think it wouldn't be anyone's business who I danced with."   
  
She took Tom's hand and let her lead him onto the dance floor. Maybe she wasn't the President anymore, but in a way, that was freeing. So much of her recent life had been so wrapped up in politics and public image—she knew people were still watching her, but it just wasn't the same. She hadn't been "just Laura Roslin" since she'd had her family.   
  
"I guess I'm doing better than Colonial Day," he said, leaning in close.   
  
"I think we're on better terms."   
  
Laura noticed Saul glance their way over Bill's shoulder, his eyes widening. She smiled.   
  
"And your administration does know how to throw a party."   
  
Tom laughed. "I'm sure that's one thing that can be said for him anyway. I expect more occasions in the future as he uses every excuse for a holiday, including making some up."   
  
"Oh gods. Gaius Baltar Day."   
  
Zarek smirked. "Just imagine, that could be today. Unless he tries out several before settling on one."   
  
She laughed. "Oh, whatever possessed you to work with him willingly?"   
  
"I could ask the same of you."   
  
"Touché."   
  
"Why are we talking about work, anyway?" His eyes twinkled. "There's so much more out there. Tell me, Laura, are you going to move down here eventually, or do you hate President Baltar and me too much to darken our planet more than you have to?"   
  
He had used her first name so casually she almost hadn't registered it. It gave her a little unexpected chill. "I'm not sure," she said honestly. "It does seem pointless to stay on _Galactica_ just because I didn't get my way." She moved closer, slipping her arms higher until they were around his neck. "And I might like to go back to teaching… I'm sure there's need for a school."  
  
"I can't think of anyone more qualified."   
  
She smirked. "Because you don't know any other teachers?"   
  
"I don't suppose you'd want to be Secretary of Education?"   
  
"No." She pressed closer to him. "I think I can confidently say I'm done with politics for the foreseeable future."   
  
"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but—I can't blame you."   
  
Laura looked up at his eyes. What was she doing here? This was the man who'd caused her so much trouble in the past, who had what she wanted.   
  
Why didn't it bother her?   
  
All she could think about was Tom's warm smile, his eyes, the fact that she couldn't remember the last time she'd danced with a man as anything more than just friends. What was the harm in dancing with Tom Zarek?   
  
Bill would ask her questions later, but it would be later, and she could think about what she'd say to him tomorrow. For now, she would dance with Zarek and let that lead wherever it led.  
  
And when it led to his tent, to calloused hands sliding down her body and a warm mouth teasing gasps from lips that had been too quiet, she began to consider the prospect of moving down to the planet to be more agreeable than not.


End file.
